


Dog Days of Summer

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ice Play, M/M, Summer, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Summer was the worst season to have a metal arm.Fortunately Bucky had a boyfriend who would fix that for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Dog Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> for Season of Kink bingo - temperature play  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo - K5: Oh, hell no  
> Tony Stark Flash Bingo - 023: Touch
> 
> Pretend this came out in, like, July please XD

Summer was the worst season to have a metal arm. 

The quickest of trips outdoors led to heat seeping into his shoulder and down his body, and woe betide him if he forgets and brushes his hair behind his ear. At least the burn marks fade fast.

As temperatures continued to tick upwards, cryo looked more and more tempting. 

He hated summer. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” 

Bucky glared from his spot in front of a fan, his shirt yanked up so that the cold air blasted directly onto his back. The trip to get iced coffee had been worth it, but he should’ve gotten seven more because the icy goodness was all gone now. 

“You had metal in your chest. You should be more sympathetic.” 

“Sorry, let me try that again.” Tony cleared his throat. “Aw, is poor snowflake melting in the heat? If only he knew a genius engineer who could fix that.”

“Fresh out of those. You know anyone?”

“Hey, now -”

“Thought I was dating one but turns out he’s just an ass -”

“Aw, Bucky-bear.” 

Bucky huffed. “Design a cryochamber for me and I’ll forgive you. In October, when I climb back out.” 

Tony leaned in for a kiss but Bucky waved him off. “Don’t even touch me right now.”

“Oh hell no, now that is an urgent problem. Workshop, chop chop. I’ll cool you off.” 

* * *

Bucky expected air conditioning, fans, and a cooling element for the arm. 

He got one of those right.

“Hey, stop squirming. Mechanic in motion,” Tony chided as he poked at the innards of the arm. 

Groaning, Bucky tried to still, but the ice cube that Tony had set on his chest was leaving an icy trail as it slipped down. He panted and clenched the arm rests. 

Tony didn’t glance from his work as he reached over and picked up another piece of ice from the bowl. He plopped it at the base of Bucky’s throat, then dove back into the arm. 

“Please say you’re almost done,” Bucky gasped as the chill prickled and then started its journey downwards. 

He shivered as his blood ran hot, oscillating between temperature extremes as the ice melted and his cock stirred. Water pooled on his belly, soaking into his shorts that hid none of his arousal. 

Slick from sweat and ice water, he stared at his composed boyfriend who had no sympathy. 

“Saying it won’t mean it’s true.” Tony flashed a teasing smile. 

It was a long moment before Tony reached into the bowl for another ice piece. He leaned over and slid it up the leg of Bucky’s shorts, the chill shocking against Bucky’s thighs. 

Bucky whined, his muscles shaking to stop him from kicking out. “This is torture.”

“Cruel and unusual punishment, that’s my style,” Tony agreed. “You sure you want me to finish the arm and give you and your ice kink my full attention?”

Bucky gulped as the ice water slid onto fresh skin and sent chills cascading through his body. 

“Yes,” Bucky admitted helplessly. “Please.”

Tony’s gaze was hot. “You know how I love it when you beg.”

“Please.” Bucky bit his lip and gave his best wanton look. 

“You are too tempting,” Tony decreed and leaned over and kissed him. “Hold on just one more -”

Tony set an ice cube on Bucky’s bottom lip, and he licked it into his mouth. He rolled it around with his tongue, letting it cool him as he watched Tony with a heated gaze. 

By the time the ice had disappeared, Tony was closing up the arm and setting his tools aside. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” 

“Way ahead of you.” Bucky lifted his hips, displaying the evidence. 

“I could cool that off for you,” Tony teased as he jiggled the bowl of ice. 

Bucky winced in reflex, though his curiosity beckoned. How long could Tony edge him like that? How much of it could he take? 

Tony kissed him hard, taking control and owning Bucky’s mouth. “I saw that look. Think about it for next time.” 

“Next -” Bucky gasped, losing the question as Tony ran an ice cube above the waistline of Bucky’s shorts. 

“Think about it,” Tony whispered against his lips as he slipped the ice under the band by Bucky’s hip. 

He nodded, sure he’d fantasize. Next time - he could barely wait. 

Tony straddled his lap, and as intrigued as he was by the idea of ice there, Bucky loved Tony’s warm presence.

“I can touch you now, right? I cooled you down enough.”

“Yes, yes touch me,” Bucky forced himself to say before Tony could be an asshole and scamper off. He grabbed Tony’s hips and rutted against him, needing the friction. 

“Oh, good, so that means I can do this.” Tony leaned down and sucked Bucky’s nipple in his mouth, his hand with an ice cube going to the other. 

A whine escaped Bucky’s throat as heat and chill sparked through his chest, tumbling together and thickening his blood. His hips thrust up against Tony in rhythm now, unable to stop. 

“That’s it,” Tony coaxed.

That damn ice circled Bucky’s nipple, leaving a frozen trail in its wake. Tony leaned over and blew cool air on it, sparking a new wave of chill. He bucked under the onslaught, but Tony had plenty of experience in riding him and remained seated.

“A little ice and lap sitting is all it takes for you?” Tony teased as he ground down onto Bucky. 

Bucky nodded. He vaulted right for the edge with Tony, his blood pumping from just one of Tony’s come hither looks. 

If Tony used the ice though - 

“Going to make you a dildo popsicle and see how you like getting fucked with it,” Tony promised. 

Bucky buried his groan in Tony’s mouth, needing that taste. Tony slipped an ice cube down Bucky’s lower back and he whined as it prickled and burned, a breath away from coming. 

Summer was Bucky’s new favorite season. 


End file.
